tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 1
* George Carlin |number_of_episodes=26 |released= 9 October 1984 - 8 January 1985 |next=Series 2 }} The '''first series' of Thomas & Friends started airing on 9th October 1984 in the UK. Ringo Starr narrated all twenty-six episodes in the UK and twenty-five in the US, with George Carlin later re-narrating the entire series for the US on Shining Time Station. Production Every episode in Series 1 was based on a story by the Rev. W. Awdry, with the exception of an episode written by the staff, Thomas' Christmas Party, the book based on said episode being commissioned by the staff so as to have every episode in print form first. The stories were adapted for television by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton. The seven engines introduced in this series became the core of the cast in later series. The Pilot for the series was an adaptation of Down the Mine, which was remade entirely when the rest of the episodes were shot. The Pilot Episodes Characters Characters Introduced * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Terence * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Engine Inspector * The Little Boys * The Ffarquhar Policeman * The Butler * The Stone-dropping Boys * Jeremiah Jobling * The Storyteller * Lady Hatt * Percy's Workshop Friends * Märklin Engine * Farmer Finney * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster * Earnest * The Green Bus Trivia * When the series was first broadcast on ITV in the United Kingdom, two episodes would be compiled into one ten minute block with a name board sequence featured in between. For subsequent broadcasts, the stories were shown individually. * This series took roughly nine months to film, starting from January 1984 despite being made between 1982 and 1983. * According to Ringo Starr, his narration for this series took eight days to record, including retakes for four episodes due to the tone of his voice. * The Norwegian, Finnish, Slovenian and early Swedish narrations credit Ringo Starr as the narrator, even though they were re-dubbed in their respective languages. * Most of the series' scripts were partially edited for the US versions. * In the Ukrainian version, Ringo Starr's voice can be heard in the background. * This was the only series for several things: ** The only series to have its UK recordings released in the US. ** The only series where lead was used to create the human characters. From the second to eleventh series, all human characters were made from resin, so they could move around more easily. ** The only series where the trucks have their faces embedded into their bodies. From the second to eleventh series, the trucks have moulded faces, although some first series style trucks appeared in some of these episodes. ** The only model series not filmed at Shepperton Studios. Instead, it was filmed at Clapham Junction in Battersea. ** The only series to date dubbed in Slovak. ** The only series in the Finnish dub that Thomas was known as Thomas the Tank Engine. * The first seven episodes of this series were all later remade in 2015 for the 45-minute special The Adventure Begins. * When first broadcast on ITV, Dirty Objects was paired with Thomas' Christmas Party and Off the Rails with Down the Mine. On VHS however, Dirty Objects was paired with Off the Rails and Down the Mine with Thomas' Christmas Party. * On CITV, this series was broadcast again between 18th November-24th December 1985 as separate episodes. Repeats of ten minute blocks include the following: ** Wednesdays from 8th July-16th September 1987, ending with Toby and the Stout Gentleman and Thomas in Trouble. Thomas' Christmas Party was shown individually on 30th December. ** Mondays (also Thursdays in December) from 5th December 1988-20th February 1989 with a repeat showing of Thomas' Train/ Thomas and the Trucks on 27th February ** Select pairings were repeated on Mondays from 30th July-20th August 1990. * The UK's iTunes release uses the restored version of the series. de:Staffel 1 es:Temporada 1 he:העונה הראשונה hu:1. évad ja:第1シーズン pl:Seria 1 ru:Сезон 1 zh:第1季 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Series